


Smashing

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Ron lost a bet.





	Smashing

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2008-10-21 07:25am to 07:35am

"I can't believe I'm helping you decorate for him." Ron stated with obvious displeasure, holding a small mobile with witches on brooms up into the air. 

Harry smiled sweetly then replied in an almost sing-song voice: "I didn't lose the bet." 

Ron grimaced. "Yeah. That's something else I can't believe. You two being together for a year now. I didn't give him a week." 

"You didn't give him a day, you mean. I remember the look on your face when I first told you I had the hots for him. You looked like you had just tasted the most awful beans Bertie Bott's ever had on offer." 

His friend sighed. "About that...You can imagine I'm still not comfortable with... well, even the idea. But the most important thing is that you're happy..." Just then an overfilled bag made its descend from the table. Coloring the floor red and black but mostly orange. Many items broke but Ron only grinned. "Now I know what the word 'smashing' really means." 

Harry chuckled, using his wand to get rid of the mess. "Next time remind me to use magic to decorate." 

Ron's grin got wider, before he tried to imitate his friend's lover. "You are the one who wanted to do it the Muggle way, so stop complaining." 

Which sent Harry toppling over with laughter.


End file.
